Captured
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: What happens when Skulker gets what he wants and finally captures Danny Phantom? What will he do? Rated T for some violence
1. Prolouge

Danny Phantom: Captured

Prolouge

Danny let a small groan escape him as he felt Skuler's metal boot dig deeper inot his shoulder blades. How had this happened anyways? Oh yeah, he'd lost to Skulker trying to protect Sam and Tucker.

Looking back on the event he could now see that it had been a trap. Sam and Tucker had been captured as bait. He had been foolish to rush in like that, but his worry for his friends had blocked everything else out, and now he was here, on Skulker's Island. Well, at least Sam and Tucker were safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: Captured

Chapter 1

Tuker and Sam were on their way to school on their motor scooters, smiling. Danny had been with them, but the Box Ghost had arribed and he had to "go ghost." He said he'd be there soon, and they knew he would. It was no big secret that the box ghost was no big threat, and they knew that Danny would be to school before the late bell.

As the were going down the last sidewalk hill to school, Skulker showed up out of nowhere and Sam and Tucker didn't have time to stop.

Skulker smiled as they ran into him, "Hello humans...You know now would be a good time to scream and cry out for help," he said with a nasty smile.

"We're not afraid of you," Sam replied forcefully with a scowl.

"Yeah," Tucker said pulling out his PDA.

"Ah, there will be no need for that here," Skulker said with a smirk as he blasted it out of Tucker's hands, shattering it.

"Great move," Sam said rolling her eyes annoyed and pulling out the Fenton Thermous. Before she had a chance to use it Skulker blasted her with his ghost ray. Sam let out a cry of pain and Tucker turned to go and help her.

"One down, and one to go," Skulker said with an evil laugh.

Tuker turned to face Skulker in time to see his ray firing up again. "Oh crap," was all he had time to say befoe he too was blasted. Before either of them had a chance to recover, Skulker tossed them both in a cage.

"Leave them alone," cakked another voice. Skulker turned expecting to see the ghost child, but instead found the halfa's human sister instead.

"Jaz, get out of here," Sam called frantically.

"You humans are getting on my nerves. Tell the ghost child he'll find his friends and me, Skulker, in the ghost zone. He knows where to look," and with that, Skulker turned himself, and his captives in the cage, intangable and dissappeared.

Jaz gasped and quickly ran off to find Danny.


	3. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom: Captured

Chapter 2

Danny had just finished taking care of the Box Ghost and was about to turn back into being a human, when he saw a frantic Jaz running his way. He floated down to her and put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Jaz, what's wrong," he asked gently but firmly.

"He took them! He just blasted them, captured them, and **TOOK THEM!**"

"Jaz, calm down," Danny ordered. "Who took who where?"

"Some big ghost, he took Sam and Tucker to the Ghost zone. He said you'd know where to look!"

Danny froze, "Jaz," he said carefully, "who took them? What was his name!"

"He...He said his name was Skulker," Jas said taking deep breaths and slowly calming down.

Danny's face went from concerned and worried, to dread, to pale white fear. "Jaz, go to school and cover for us," was all Danny said, a bit of fear creeping into his voice.

"You know if mom and dad knew, they'd never let you go in alone," she started, but danny intrupted her.

"That's why we're not telling them, and why you are going to school."

"You know you can't do this on your own, and you know I'm coming with you," she said calmly.

"No you're not," he replied firmly.

"You know if you don't let me go with you, I'll just follow you anyways, and then I may just get in your way," Jas added with a smile.

Danny sighed, "Fine Jaz, you can come, but you have to agree to do what I tell you to do."

"Alright," she replied with a triumpant grin.

Danny sighed, flew down to where Jaz was, picked herup, and flew off to their home and their ghost portal. He phased them through the floor and down to the Fenton Spector Speeder and to the portal.

"Here's the map to the ghost zone, we'll be going to Skulker's Island. I'm going ahead because I can fly faster then the Fenton Specter Speeder. When you get there, and he releases Sam and Tucker, I want you to get them in the Fenton Spector Speeder and head home," Danny ordered.

"Danny, I'm not just going to leave you..."

Danny didn't even let her finish that thought. "No Jaz, you promised that if I let you come, you'd agree to do what I told you to. I can't fight Skulker if I have to worry about keeping you safe!"

"Fine," she said stubbronly. _**'He can make me come home with Sam and Tucker, but he can't keep me from coming back to save him.'**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Just a heads up because I don't think I said this before, this story takes place after Phantom World where his parents now know he is Danny Phantom.**

Danny Phantom: Captured

Chapter 3

Danny flew through the ghost zone at top speed, arriving at Skulker's Island in a matter of minutes. That was record timing, but then again he was too worried about Sam and Tucker to care much about his record timing. He paused only for a moment before he entered Skulkers place. He wasn't on the island long before he heard Skulker's laughter.

Danny turned around to facke Skulker. "Where are they," Danny demaned.

Skulker chuckled, "No greeting, just jump right to the demand," he said with an amused smirk.

"**WHERE ARE THEY**," He demanded with more force, sending a plasma blast at him.

Skulker chuckled, "Don't get so antsey, they're right here," Skulker said stepping aside to reveal where his friends were.

What Danny saw made his anger burn white hot. Sam and Tucker were in a glass display case. Under the cage, on a gold plack, was written a discription:

**"Tucker and Sam,**

**Human sidekicks to the famous halfa**

**Danny Phantom."**

"You put them in a cage for display," Danny thundered.

"Do not worry, you are areally the one I want," Skulker said shooting a net at Danny.

"Danny look out," Sam shouted a warning at Danny just a little too late. Danny had been so mad at what Skulker had done to Sam and Tucker that he hadn't seen the net until it was too late.

The net encased him and Danny let out a frustrated snarl, before Skulker promptly pushed a button, sending shock waves to the net that Danny was now struggling in. He let out a howl of pain before looking at Skulker, having seen Jaz just arrive at Skulker's Island.

"ALRIGHT! You have me, now let them GO!"

Skulker chuckled, "It would only serve you right id I were to keep them here, but I have my prize," he said holding up the net that now held Danny and shocked him again. "Since I now have you, I suppose I don't need them anymore," and with that said, he pressed another button and released Sam and Tucker.

Jaz zoomed down in the Fenton Spector Speeder, picked up Sam and Tucker, and flwe off. Skulker chuckled and sent shocking volts to Danny's net and he let out another unvolentary howl, if he faced many more of these, he'd turn back into his human form, and then he really would be defensless. **'Oh well,'** he thought, **'at least Sam and Tucker are safe now.'**

Skulker chucked darkly as he carried Danny off into what looked like a bedroom. He looked around and saw a whole lot of pelts of ghosts hung all over the walls and guessed this must be Skulker's room.

"Welcome to the last room you'll see, ghost boy," Skukler said giving Danny one last shock before releasing him from the net and then shoving ecto-cuffs on Danny's wrists way too tightly, then he shoved his boot into Danny's shoulder blades way too roughly. "Welcome to hell, ghost boy," Skulker said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom: Captured

Chapter 4

Danny squirmed under Skulker's boots, causing the tougher metal part of his boot to dig further into Danny's shoulder blade. Danny couldn't help the small groan of pain that escaped his mouth. Skulker just smiled down at him, he had finally caught the ever elusive halfa Danny Phantom, and he was not going to let him get away this time.

"Now hold still Welp, this will only hurt...a lot," Skulker said with glee, giving a mocking laugh.

Danny closed his eyes, hoping to close out Skulker's taunts. He knew there was no way Skulker would let him live, he'd beaten him too many times for him to have a hope of just being locked away in Skulker's zoo. All Danny could hope for is that Skulker would kill him quickly and not be showy this time. Danny felt Skulker's weight shift, and Danny figured he was reaching for the tool that would kill him. Next he heard a snap, something like a suitcase and Danny finally opened his eyes.

Inside the case he saw a wide assortment of tools. He wondered what one Skulker would use on him and he sighed. After all. the shocking treatment he'd gotten from the net, he was too weak to get away without Skulker recapturing him. Danny sighed and closed his eyes again, not wanting to know what he was going to do.

"You know, I was going to torment you and watch the almighty and powerful ghost boy writhe in pain, but I think this new idea might be more entertaining," Skukler said, shifting his weight so that now his knee was on Danny's shoulder blades. Danny's shoulder blades were beginning to throb, but he was grateful because it sounded like Skulker was going to make it go quickly now. Danny let out a sigh.

Danny winced as he felt Skulker jerk his right arm up. This didn't make sense to Danny, if Skulker was going to kill him, wouldn't he just make one quick slit to his neck, severing many arteries, and kill him? Why would he need Danny's arm. When a sharp stinging pain came from his arm, Danny thought he knew. Skulker was going to draw this out. Another sharp pain had Danny gasp from it and he forced his eyes open.

Skulker had an ectoblade in one hand and, while holding Danny's arm up with the other, he was cutting into his arm.

"What are you doing," Danny rasped out in pain.

Skulker gave him a nasty smile, "Why I'm skinning you of course. I'm going to put your pelt right here at the end of my bed," he said with a nasty chuckle.

Danny gasped as he felt the knife enter his flesh again and he had to blink back the tears of pain. "Aren't you suppose to kill your prey first," Danny asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, tht is the general rule," Skulker said smiling, "but I thought it would be more fun and entertaining this way." And with that Skulker dug his knife deeper into Danny's flesh. Danny let out a loud cry of pain and tried to pull free of Skulker's grip.

Until that point Skulker had only been making very shallow cuts, but that last one had been deeper. Skulker chuckled and made another deep cu, enjoying listening to the ghost boy's pain. Danny let out another cry of pain, and could no longer hold the strength of his ghost form and transformed back into Danny Fenton, his human self. Skulker chuckled darkly.

"Shouldn't be long before you're gone," Skulker said with a smirk, fully enjoying this.

"Please Skulker," Danny called up weakly, "Please just end this or let me go."

"Oh, you're actually begging me," Skulker asked with absolute glee. Danny's body was shaking from the pain as Skulker made another slice, but then the Boooo-merang hit Skulker in the head. "Who **DARES** attack Skulker in his own home," he demanded.

The Fenton Spector Speeder phased through the door, holding Maddie and Jack Fenton, Tucker, and Sam. Behind them came Jaz in the Fenton Spector Suit. Maddie saw the weak form of her son dangling from Skulker's grasp and let out a frustrated snarl.

**"LET OUR SON GO!"** She billowed.

"M...Mom," Danny asked weakly, forcing himself to lift his head to look at her.

"No, I think I'll finish my job," he said taking a long slice into Danny's arm. Danny let out a loud cry of pain as he body started to give up.

Jack and Maddie gasped and Tucker leaned forward and hit the button, shooting a rocket at Skulker.

"We're not going to ask again, let Danny go, **NOW**," Sam demanded.

Skulker, who had recovered quickly from the small rocket blast, stood back up. "No, he is my prize, and I will not give him up," Skulker replied.

This time Jaz shot an ecto blast at him. Skulker smirked and at the last minute he lifted Danny up as a shield and Danny took the blast. "As I said, I refuse to let him get away from me again."

"M…Mom…Da…Dad, Ja…Jaz…Go ho…home. I do no…not wan…want you hurt," Danny rasped out weakly.

"We're not leaving you coz," came a girl's voice from the sky, followed by a very powerful plasma blast from behind. The blast had been strong enough, (also considering it caught Skulker by surprise), that he dropped Danny.

"Da…Danielle," Danny asked weakly. Danni didn't stop very long, she swooped down and scooped Danny up.

"It's alright coz, I got you and we're getting you outta here," she said with a smile.

"Danielle, watch out," Danny called quickly transforming into Danny Phantom and putting up a shield to block Skulker's attack. When Skulker's attention was drawn on both Phantoms, Jaz shot an ecto net at Skulker, effectively capturing him.

"I think we'll drop you off in one of your own cages," Jaz said with a smirk; she was totally mad at him.

"Thanks for the help coz," Danni said with a smile, then she noticed how pale he was.

"Sure thi…" he started to say before he transformed back to his human self, too weak to stay in his ghost form.

Danielle caught him before he could fall, but he was so pale. She landed next to the Fenton Spector Speeder. Jack and Maddie jumped out with their weapons, ready to kill Danni too.

"Don't you dare harm our little boy," Maddie said forcefully.

"I'm not, I'm his cousin," she replied changing into her human form.

"We won't be tricked by your stupid tricks ghost," Jack fired back, ready to shoot. Tucker and Sam quickly jumped out of the Fenton Spector Speeder and in front of Danni.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, she's telling the truth," Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, Danni is a clone of Danny. Her name is Danielle Fenton and she is Danny's cousin. She helped save Danny from Vlad Plasmeus, and she saved him just now too," Tucker added.

""And we don't have time to argue about me! Danny needs medical help now or he'll die," Danni added.

"She's right, he's lost a lot of blood and he's really pale," Jaz said returning to their sides, after having locked Skulker in one of his own cages.

Jack and Maddie paused to look at their son and sighed. "Alright, put him in the back seat," Maddie finally said. Tucker pulled off his sweater and wrapped it around Danny's hurt arm.

"It will help slow the bleeding," he told Jack, who had been giving him a clueless look.


	6. Chapter 5

Danny Phantom Captured

Chapter 5

Once everyone was in the Fenton Spector Speeder, they took off at full speed to get back to their portal. Once there they quickly put Danny on the table and looked at Danny's arm again. Jaz sighed, ran upstairs, got what she needed, and ran back down and stitched up his arm.

They all sat in silence for several hours, waiting for him to wake up. When he hadn't after several hours, they began to worry.

"It must be all the blood loss," Tucker finally said.

"Yeah, that would make sense," Jaz said slowly.

"Well then I guess I can give him some of my blood," Maddie said.

"No," Danielle replied. "It won't work on him now. Danny has your blood, yes, but he is now half ghost. He needs the blood of another halfa…I'll have to do it," she said resolutely.

"But Danni, that could kill you," Sam said concerned.

"Yes, but Danny needs me more. I am only a clone, he really was born here. I have to help him," she replied.

"There is another option," Jaz said with caution. "We don't have the tools for a blood transfusion anyways…We could go to Vlad for help. He has the tech for this, and he is also another 'halfa' as you call it."

"**NO**," Danni, Tucker, and Sam yelled at the same time.

"I don't like it either," Jaz admitted, "but what other choice do we have?"

"FINE, we'll go to him because he has the tech to save Danny's life, but I'm not taking my eyes off him!" Danielle hated her "father" and knew he couldn't be trusted, but with Danny's life at stake, she would have to take the chance.

They all piled into the Fenton Spector Speeder and took off back into the ghost zone, Danni leading the way to protect the craft so they could get to their destination safely. Danni knew that after that crazy stunt that almost destroyed the world, Vlad had taken off to hide, but Danni also knew he'd never leave his lab, which was hidden to the public, so that was where they would go. Danni saw his ghost zone portal up ahead and zoomed in.

Vlad looked up and frowned, "So, the Prodigal Daughter returns."

"Cut the crap. I'm here cause I need your help," Danni said with a scowl.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because," she said as the Fenton Spector Speeder pulled in and Vlad's frown deepened, "Danny could die."

""Why should I care," Vlad said with a scowl. ""He was my ruin."

"Please Vlad," Maddie said as she held Danny's unconscious body in her arms. "He'll die if we don't get him help."

Vlad looked at her, still frowning, "again, why should I care?"

Maddie carefully handed Danny to Jack and then walked up to Vlad. "Because," she said reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, "you want to help me save my son."

Vlad sighed, "You still know how to steal my heart," he paused. "Take the boy over to the table."

Slowly and reluctantly Jack did as he was told. Carefully he sat Danny on the table. Danni floated up next to him with a grim smile.

"Alright, I'm ready for you to hook me up to him."

Vlad looked up, amused. "And what makes you think I'm going to hook you up to him, my daughter?"

"Wait, you're his daughter!? I knew there was something I didn't like about you," Jack thundered.

""Mr. Fenton, calm down. Danni was created from your son's stolen DNA, by Vlad, that's as far as it goes. In fact, she saved him from Vlad," Sam jumped in.

"And in any situation, your blood is too weak Danielle. You would melt down to nothing if you gave young Daniel the blood he needs," Vlad added.

"I don't care! And I would NOT! Danny saved me the last time I was melting and stabilized me, no thanks to you! Besides, I have to save my cousin, like he saved me," Danni thundered.

"My dear, you are not the only halfa in this room. I can save young Daniel as well, and it will not kill me."

"You are not touching my cousin," She thundered!

"Sorry, but I've already hooked myself up, and we are just wasting time by arguing about it."

"Fine," Danni replied, "but I'm not leaving his side, and I'm watching you."

After they finished the transfusion, Vlad carried Danny upstairs to the house, and set him in a bedroom to recover. His friends and family were all given rooms nearby, but Danni never used hers, she always stayed at Danny's side. Vlad chose to stay down in his lab.

Later that night Jaz left her room and used Vlad's "secret" entrance to his "secret" lab in his personal study. She entered and walked up to him.

"Don't think this means I like you or anything, but thank you for saving my brother."

"He's not out of the woods yet," is all Vlad said.

"Still…Thanks."

**One Week Later**

Danny slowly woke up, looking around. Had Skulker changed his mind and chosen to spare him and put him in the zoo? He looked around. This room was big, and it appeared to be a real room in a real house, even though this room was not his own and it was obvious this was not his house. He looked around and saw Danni asleep in a chair next to his bed. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was heavily bandaged. He wondered what had happened since he passed out, he had passed out, right? He looked from Danni to the door where Jaz had just entered.

"Danny, you're awake," she said excited!

"Yeah, how long have I been out," he asked confused.

"About a week," Jaz replied then smiled at him. "Wait right here," she said rushing up to him and giving him a hug before rushing out the door. Within minutes she was back with Sam, Tucker, his mom, and his dad. They all rushed up to him, each taking their turns hugging him.

"Danny, we were all really worried," his mother said.

"Yeah man, you were in really bad shape man," Tucker added.

"We're really glad you're okay," Sam said with a big smile giving him another hug.

"Well, thanks for worrying about me," he said then looked over at Danni, a question in his eyes.

"She's been such an angel," his mother said answering the question in his eyes. "She hasn't left your side since we rescued you."

Danny smiled as Danielle began to wake up and he hugged her. "Thanks Danielle...For everything."

She hugged him back, "Sure thing coz, that's what family is for."

Danny looked around again, "Where are we," he asked.

"At Vlad's place," Jaz replied, showing her apology in her eyes. "He was the only one with the tech we needed to save you," she added.

He smiled at her, "It's fine Jaz, now let's go home…" He turned to look at Danni "All of us," he added.

**The End**


End file.
